Mission Impossible
by Cielheart Ie'chan
Summary: "Hati-hati dengan status malaikatmu. Bila ternoda kegelapan, bisa bahaya, kan?" Hiruma mendesis lirih tepat di telinga kiri Mamori. / Three shoot! Prequel: Akuma Techou
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Yosh, ini dia sekuel "Akuma Techou" yg Ie janjiin. Moga g garing n msh lyk bca T.T. Ie t'haru bgt ma para readers yg udh b'sedia bca 2 fic Ie sblm'a. Arigatou ne, minna! *m'bgkuk dlm2*

* * *

Special thank campur madu to:

.

Undine-Yaha,

Grth,

Pablo Hirunata,

Runavi Higesa,

.

And, plus paket Hiruma to:

.

Iien cka you-nii,

Hiruma Mey-chan,

Matsura Akimoto,

Putri Hinata Uzumaki,

Sabaku No Youichi,

Vhy Otome,

Hamazaki Youichi,

SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone,

Miharu Koyama,

Riiharu Sakura.

.

Krna udh b'hsil ng'bwt Ie trbg tnpa syp dgn nge Fav author, story n Alert. Entah itu fic Akuma Techou or OMG! Arigatou ne, minna!

.

Blsan review "Akuma Techou" bwt yg g login:

.

3rikeP: Blsn SMS it plg menguras otak ie lho! B'kali2 gnti cz bngung nyri kta2 sdis, pndk tp bsa ng'bwt stn ngmuk *di tabok AK-47*

Princess Lawliet: Arigatou ^-^ Akuma Techou udh 'owari' n ini sekuel'a.

Reneesme: Sankyuu! Ie sng bgt klo fic gaje ini txta m'hbur readers T.T Krkter mamo OOC n sngja Ie bwt lbh brani.

Fun-Ny lope HiruMamo: Sankyuu pjian'a T.T Ie t'haru MAX *pnjem gya monta* Fun-chan mpe ripiu 2X hehe.. Nih, sekuel akuma techou *udh tau!* mga g mengecewakan.

Apa aja boleh: Thank dah ripiu. Akuma techou udh tmt loh #plakk! *dri tdi ngmg ini mlu* n ini sekuel'a.. ttp RnR y? *mksa, di ceburin ke empang*

Rheesa: Yosh! Nih, Sekuel'a.. Soal fto hiru-kun? Hehe.. untg aj di ingetin. Arigatou ne? Author bego ini hmpir lpa T.T tpi krna udh ingt, nsib fto'a psti di bhs kok -wlpun bkn di chap 1 se- *gaploked*

.

OK, enjoy this fic!

.

Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata

Pairing: HiruMamo

Sekuel Akuma Techou

Warning: OOC parah, gaje, garing, typo, dll.

.

Chapter 1

* * *

''Hiruma-kun, berhenti. Tunggu aku!''

Mamori setengah berlari mengejar langkah Hiruma yang berjalan beberapa meter didepannya. Pria berambut pirang spike itu berjalan cepat dengan langkah panjang-panjang. Membuat Mamori kewalahan mengimbangi gerakannya.

''Mou, Hiruma-kun! Aku bilang berhenti!'' Mamori sukses merentangkan tangan didepan Hiruma. Menghentikan gerakan kaki si pria bermata emerald.

Blup..

Gelembung permen karet free sugar di mulut Hiruma meletus nyaring. Tampak jelas sebuah perempatan terbentuk di pelipisnya di iringi pandangan menghujam kearah dua bola safir gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang juga memandangnya, menantang.

''Apa?'' Hiruma berusaha santai meski terdengar jelas nada suaranya yang kasar dan membentak. Merasa terganggu oleh sorotan tajam mata si pecinta cream puff didepannya.

Mamori tidak menjawab. Ia langsung menggembungkan pipi mirip ikan buntal, di susul telapak tangan menjulur didepan Hiruma. Bergaya bak pengemis elite.

Hiruma menyipitkan mata menatap tangan itu. ''Apa?'' tanyanya sok tidak mengerti. Padahal Hiruma sangat tahu maksud Mamori.

Yah, apalagi kalau bukan masalah foto semalam.

''Foto!' Mamori setengah naik darah.

Tuh kan?

''Berikan ponselmu. Aku ingin menghapus fotoku!'' katanya lagi memperjelas.

Hiruma tidak bereaksi. Ia memilih kembali meniup dan menggelembungkan permen karet di mulutnya sembari mengeluarkan aura kegelapan untuk mengintimidasi Mamori.

Hasilnya? Nol besar! Seperti biasa, Mamori berhasil menangkis serangan itu dengan aura malaikat yang tidak kalah hebat.

''Ck!'' Sedikit mengalah, Hiruma membuang muka kearah lapangan amefuto yang kosong. Berusaha menetralisir nafsu membunuhnya yang hampir overload.

Bukannya apa-apa, Hiruma hanya belum rela kehilangan manager sialan Deimon Devil Bats yang super praktis itu. Praktis dalam hal di perbudak, di paksa kerja rodi dan segala jenis hal-hal diluar nalar. Walaupun Hiruma benci sikap menantangnya, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri betapa gadis itu terlalu jenius dalam mengimbangi pola pikirnya dan hal itulah yang ia butuhkan demi mencapai X-mas Bowl.

''Mou, Hiruma-kun! Aku bicara padamu. Jangan mengacuhkanku seperti itu.'' Mamori kembali bersuara. Membuat Hiruma terpaksa menoleh.

''Sudah ku hapus. Foto jelek sialan itu hanya memenuhi ponsel. Merusak memory.''

Tanpa menunggu bantahan lain, Hiruma melewati Mamori. Kembali menyusuri jalan berpasir tipis di pinggir lapangan menuju club house Deimon Devil Bats yang nampak beberapa meter didepan mata.

''Hiruma-kun, kau pikir aku percaya padamu?'' Mamori kembali mengekor. Kali ini Mamori berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dan Hiruma. Berusaha berjalan berdampingan meski terlihat jelas Hiruma berjalan cepat, santai dan cuek. Sementara Mamori harus berlari-lari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah-langkah lebar Hiruma.

''Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak percaya padamu!'' katanya lagi penuh penekanan.

''Ceh!'' Hiruma hilang kesabaran. Ia berhenti melangkah seraya mengacungkan AK-47 yang sejak tadi tersandang di bahunya kearah langit dan mulai menembak tidak karuan.

Drrttt... Drrttt... Drrttt...

''Manager sialan berisik! Kalau kau punya waktu mengurusi foto jelek sialanmu, lebih baik gunakan untuk mengurusi pekerjaan sialanmu!'' teriaknya beraura neraka.

Drrttt... Drrttt... Drrtt...

Suara tembakan masih mengema kesegala penjuru. Membuat anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang tadinya hidup tenang didalam ruang club berbondong-bondong keluar ruangan untuk sekadar ber-sweatdrop ria menonton adegan penuh kekerasan mental itu.

''Menjauh dariku, manager sialan!''

Drrttt... Drrttt...

''Kyaaa.. iya, iya, aku pergi!'' Mamori menutup telinga ngeri. Ia berlari secepat kilat, menerobos kerumunan Sena cs yang kembali sweatdrop dan menghilang dibalik ruang club Amefuto di iringi bantingan pintu.

Mamori bukannya takut atau apa, Mamori tahu Hiruma tidak mungkin membunuhnya karena toh selama ini AK-47, riffle, bazoka, bom, granat dan segala macam benda berbahaya pria setan itu tidak pernah melukai siapa-siapa. Mamori hanya tidak suka di terror suara senjata yang ia yakini bisa membuatnya serangan jantung.

Yeah, masih bagus kalau hanya gagal jantung. Nah, ini.. Hiruma bahkan lebih suka menembaki area 'nyaris mengikis' tubuh seolah-olah ia adalah penembak paling jitu di seantero Jepang.

Apa setan itu tidak pernah berfikir rasional? Bagaimana kalau tembakannya meleset dan mengenai kepala? Entah dimana orang itu meletakkan otak jeniusnya? Di dengkul? inner Mamori bersungut-sungut kesal sembari mengutak-atik play card didepannya, diatas meja kayu hijau dengan garis-garis putih. Meja yang biasanya di pakai sebagai miniatur lapangan untuk mengatur strategi.

Brakk!

Hiruma memasuki ruang club dengan cara menendang pintu dorong dan Mamori sangat sadar kalau kelakuannya itu bukan semata-mata karena tangan kanan sang kapten menenteng laptop kesayangannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang HP, menelpon seseorang.

Mamori menghela nafas berat. ''Hiruma-kun, kau tidak bisa masuk dengan cara baik-baik ya? Kau bisa membuat pintunya rusak,'' ujarnya menahan kesal.

Hiruma tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melirik tanpa ekspresi. Menendang kursi didepan Mamori, lalu duduk sambil menaikkan kaki diatas meja.

Benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun!

Mamori jadi penasaran, Ibu seperti apa yang sudah melahirkan putra sesetan ini? Medusa? Atau jangan-jangan, Ibunya yang manusia menikahi raja setan dan sekarang anaknya menjelma menjadi pangeran kegelapan.

Hiruma tetap berkutat dengan ponsel di telinganya. Bicara sombong seraya mengeluk-elukkan eyeshield 21 pada seseorang yang ia juluki 'mata merah sialan'.

Begitu pembicaraan selesai, Hiruma meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, disamping AK-47 dan laptop berwarna silver kesayangannya. Hiruma lalu meraih sang laptop, memangkunya dan mulai mengutak-atik sesuatu didalam sana.

Hening!

Yang terdengar hanya letupan bola-bola kecil biru dari permen karet tanpa gula Hiruma. Sedangkan Mamori tetap sibuk menyusun play card. Mengelompokkan beberapa data sesuai perintah Hiruma, yang nantinya akan di pergunakan dalam babak penyisihan tiga besar melawan Bando Spiders.

Sayang, konsentrasi penuh Mamori langsung buyar saat kedua safir-nya tergoda rayuan pulau kelapa si ponsel bercorak hitam-merah diatas meja. Ponsel Hiruma.

Jiwa klepto sang malaikat kambuh lagi.

Fotoku ada disana kan? Mamori menyipitkan pupil. Berusaha tembus pandang mendeteksi keberadaan si 'foto cantik' dengan tatapan laser nyaris Clark Kent.

Well! Sayangnya Mamori bukan superman dan ia harus pasrah pada kenyataan bahwa ia tidak mendeteksi apa-apa.

''Sial!''

Dukk!

Mamori menjatuhkan kepala diatas meja. Frustasi. Membuat Hiruma meliriknya dari balik laptop.

''Woii, kau kenapa lagi, sialan? Sakit jiwa?'' tanyanya santai.

Mamori reflek menegakkan badan. Berdiri sambil menumpukan tangan diatas meja.

''Mou, Hiruma-kun! Aku sakit jiwa atau tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!'' balasnya ketus.

''Ada!''

''Eh?'' Mamori mengerutkan dahi. ''Memang apa hubungannya?'' tanyanya mulai adem.

Hiruma menyeringai lebar di ikuti kekeh setan andalannya. ''Kekekeke.. kalau kau sakit jiwa, aku harus mencari manager sialan baru untuk di siksa.''

''Cih, Kau pikir itu lucu? Menyebalkan!''

Mamori kembali menghempaskan diri di kursi. Membiarkan Hiruma terkekeh senang sampai mengeluarkan air mata yang membuatnya berfantasi menyumpali mulut setan itu dengan sepatu.

Hallo! Sebenarnya disini siapa yang gila sih?

* * *

Ruang club Amefuto kembali tenang. Sang kapten dan si manager kembali ke dunia kerja masing-masing. Membiarkan anggota lain berlatih sendiri di lapangan.

Toh ada Sena yang mengawasi mereka, batin Mamori santai.

Tek!

Brekk!

Hiruma meletakkan laptopnya disamping ponsel, mendorong kursinya kasar beberapa centi kebelakang lalu berdiri dan melangkah kearah pintu tanpa suara. Membuat Mamori reflek mendongak.

''Hiruma-kun, kau mau kemana?'' Hanya pertanyaan sambil lalu. Mamori bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia harus peduli.

Hiruma berhenti berjalan. Memutar badan agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengan si pemilik mata safir.

''Toilet. Kau mau ikut?'' ujarnya datar.

Mamori memicingkan mata. Orang ini menyebalkan, innernya mendengus kesal.

"Tidak! Terima kasih. Aku tidak punya hobby rekreasi di toilet pria." Mamori menjawab tidak kalah santai meski otaknya sudah setengah mendidih. Mamori menyambar soft drink diatas meja. Membiarkan cairan bersoda itu menetralisir keinginannya mencekik seseorang.

''Hn, sayang sekali. Padahal mungkin saja foto cantik sialanmu tertempel disana.''

Uhukh.. Uhukh..

Mamori tersedak soft drink. Ia terbatuk-batuk memukuli dadanya yang membuat Hiruma terkekeh senang.

Setelah agak tenang, Mamori melayang mendekati Hiruma. Berdiri menantang didepannya.

''Jangan bilang kau benar-benar melakukan itu?'' Mamori bisa merasakan tensi darahnya kembali mencapai ubun-ubun. Memanaskan wajah hingga merah menahan marah dengan otot-otot yang menegang sejak tadi.

Hey, apa kata dunia kalau foto Mamori benar-benar menghiasi dinding toilet pria? Hal seperti ini bisa merusak reputasinya sebagai anggota komite kedisiplinan kan? Merusak pamor yang selama ini ia bangun.

Keterlaluan sekali! Bercanda juga ada batasnya kan?

Hiruma mengangkat alis. Memberi kesan cuek. ''Kalau penasaran, kenapa kau tidak cek sendiri?'' sahutnya menyeringai. ''Toilet pria masih menunggumu kekekeke..''

''Kau.. argh! Hiruma-kun, kau benar-benar membuatku gila!'' Mamori mengacak-acak rambut frustasi. Rambut coklat pudar yang anehnya kembali tergerai rapi saat tangan si pemilik berhenti bertingkah gila.

Mamori 'hampir' melesat cepat menuju toilet kalau saja otaknya tidak membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya.

Yup, alarm-tanda-bahaya!

Jadi, ada bahaya apa di toilet pria yang di bangun terpisah dari gedung utama sekolah, di sabtu sore yang notabene tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan selain anggota club amefuto yang hanya berjumlah dua belas ekor? *hayo, readers yg ngeres agkt tgn! ^-^v*

Berfikir Mamori, berfikir!

Mamori memeras otak. Ia sudah cukup belajar dari pengalaman di atap sekolah kemarin siang, juga kebodohannya mengirimi Hiruma foto semalam dan sekarang Mamori bisa memastikan kalau ia tidak akan bertingkah bodoh untuk yang ketiga kali.

Ah, dapat!

Mamori reflek mendongak menatap Hiruma yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya. Tersenyum manis sok innocent berisi aura penuh kemenangan.

''Gomen ne, Hiruma-kun. Tapi ku rasa jebakanmu tidak mempan,'' katanya santai di susul nada sarkastis, ''Kau tidak berfikir aku akan suka rela masuk WC pria supaya kau bisa memotretku untuk menjadikannya bahan ancaman baru kan?''

Blup..  
Gelembung permen karet di mulut Hiruma meledak pelan di iringi sebuah perempatan yang muncul di dahinya. Manager sialan! Kenapa dia tahu? innernya beraura neraka.

''Bagaimana kalau fotomu benar-benar ku jadikan pengusir kecoa di WC pria?'' Hiruma belum menyerah dan berusaha tetap tenang.

''Tidak masalah!'' Mamori mengangkat bahu pura-pura cuek. Setidaknya ia harus beracting tidak peduli agar Hiruma ragu menyimpan foto 'tidak berguna'-nya lama-lama. Lagipula.. ''Fotoku tidak memalukan. Malah terlihat cantik. Kenapa aku harus takut?''

''Cih!'' Hiruma menendang pintu ruang club untuk membukanya, lalu melangkah pergi dengan tanduk invissible di kepalanya.

''Wah, setannya naik darah..'' Mamori terkikik geli menatap kepergian Hiruma.

Mamori menutup pintu club house yang terbuka sebelum kembali ketempat duduknya semula. Berhadapan langsung dengan benda-benda diatas meja termasuk..

''Ponsel Hiruma-kun?'' Mamori berteriak saking terkejutnya, lalu secepat kilat membekap mulut sendiri agar tidak salah langkah seperti saat berhadapan dengan akuma techou.

Gluk!

Mamori menelan ludah. Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi panas-dingin gugup dengan adrenalin yang berpacu cepat.

Mamori belum lupa misi sucinya menghapus foto malaikatnya di ponsel Hiruma. Tapi.. Tidak akan ketahuan seperti kemarin kan? batinnya rada ngeri.

Mamori memasang siaga satu.

Tengok kiri?

Tengok kanan?

Depan?

Belakang?

Aman!

Slepp!

Tanpa pikir panjang, tangan nakal Mamori sukses menyambar benda terkutuk kedua setelah akuma techou itu. Kedua jempolnya menari-nari diatas keypad. Memasuki folder foto dan..

Kosong!

Folder fotonya tidak berisi apa-apa.

Mamori bengong ditempat. Bohong! Jangan bilang Hiruma-kun benar-benar sudah menghapus fotoku? innernya tidak percaya.

Hey, mana mungkin setan yang suka mengancam orang itu menghapus foto bahan ancamannya dengan mudah?

Jawabannya tidak mungkin, unbelievable dan tidak akan terjadi.

Kalau sudah begini, penjelasannya hanya satu. Ah, bukan! Sebenarnya ada dua dan Mamori terlambat menyadarinya.

"Urgh! Hiruma-kun, kau mati saja!"

Krakk!

Tanpa perintah otak, tangan Mamori dengan sadisnya melempar si ponsel malang hingga membentur dinding disamping pintu. Hancur.

Brakk!

Lagi-lagi pintu ruang club terbuka kasar berkat seseorang yang setia menendangnya.

Dan inilah dia, Hiruma Youichi! Setan paling kejam di seantero dunia. Orang yang tidak akan segan-segan meledakkan kepalamu dengan 'mainan' kesayangannya.

Makhluk paling di takuti para manusia itu kini menyipitkan mata memandangi onggokan sampah ponselnya yang berserakan di lantai semen. Terbagi tiga antata casing, baterai dan mesin yang nyaris tak berbentuk. Otak jeniusnya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendeteksi sang pelaku.

Anezaki Mamori. Malaikat kurang waras akibat obat penenangnya yang tak lagi mempan. Makhluk paling butuh pertolongan karena si empunya ponsel berhasil membuatnya panas dingin dengan tatapan santai.

Ralat! Bukan hanya santai, tapi terlihat bosan seolah ia sudah menduga hal 'nista' ini akan terjadi.

"Sepertinya kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman ya, Mamori?"

Deg!

Sial! Nerakaku sudah di mulai, inner Mamori bersungut-sungut.

.

_Tsu-zu-kU_

.

Review please! *puppy eyes* n bgi yg blm prnah bca fic pertama Ie yg "OMG!" jgn lupa RnR ne? hehe.. *nmpang promosi, di timpuk*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yosh, I'm back from the hell! Hehe.. kgn g? Lma g nongol di fandom ES 21 ne.. So, gomeeeeeennasaaaai! Baru apdet stlh 3 bln lbh. Author'a mpe malu ngrim PM hehe.. #ditampol readers.

Sorry bgt ne, g ad mksud menelantarkan, cma aq lgi terkena virus crack pairing hehe.. *senyum innocent*

.

.

Thank you so much to:

.

Risna-Widya,

RunaRuna Higashi,

Matsura Akimoto,

pucca-darkblue,

Grth,

Princess Lawliet, Undine-yaha,

Yuriesha uchiha,

HashiyoRike,

Hiruma Mey-chan,

Muthiruma Youichi,

kuraishi cha22dhen,

Iin cka you-nii,

RiikuAyaKaitani,

Sizka Uzumaki,

Riiharu Sakura,

Natsuno Yurie Uchiha,

HirumaManda.

thank bgt jg buat yg udh bca (wlpn g review) n yg udh ninggalin tanda mata berupa fav author, story n alert. Hontou ni arigatou ne? and enjou this fic!

.

.

Eyeshield 21

.

Disclaimer:  
Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata

.

Story:  
Cielheart Ie'chan

.

Pairing:  
Hiruma Youichi

Anezaki Mamori

.

.

.

Hiruma berjalan tenang kearah Mamori, mengantongi kedua tangan di saku celana sambil memuntahkan bekas permen karet di mulutnya keluar jendela yang kebetulan ia lewati. Membuat gadis bermata safir itu mundur waspada hingga membentur tembok dibelakangnya.

Otak rasional dan segala keberanian si malaikat lenyap tak bersisa menyadari sang setan pantas membunuhnya.

Satu alasan sudah cukup untuk membuat Hiruma dengan senang hati melubangi tengkorak kepala Mamori yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar dipakai melawan kejahatan.

Dan.. oh, Tuhan, terima kasih! Akhirnya Mamori menyesali semua kebodohan itu sebelum mati dan berharap semoga dikehidupan mendatang ia terlahir sebagai anak Einstein agar bisa balas dendam.

''Ka.. kau mau apa? Jangan terlalu dekat!'' Mamori panik sendiri. Celingak-celinguk mencari sapu, si partner kebanggaan untuk tameng. Dan sialnya, ia tidak menemukan apapun di wilayah itu. ''Mou, Hiruma-kun! Tetap berdiri di tempat.. mu.''

Terlambat!

Hiruma sudah berada tepat di depan Mamori. Menyandarkan telapak tangan di tembok, di samping kiri dan kanan kepala gadis itu yang membuat Mamori seakan terkurung di tengah-tengah.

Deg!

_Celaka,_ Mamori memekik dalam hati. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengakui _adrenalin_nya bergejolak hebat. _Flashback_ kejadian di atap sekolah membuat tubuhnya beku seketika, disusul aliran panas yang serasa menumpuk di area pipi.

Otak Mamori siaga satu merasakan sinyal-sinyal tanda bahaya yang.. err, aneh? Namun ia juga tidak lupa masih ada hal penting yang harus ia perdulikan dari sekedar debaran jantung yang memacu lebih cepat.

Didepannya, Hiruma sedikit membungkukkan badan, berusaha menyamakan jarak pandang dengan Mamori yang masih setia menantang tatapan _emerald_nya tanpa tahu paru-paru gadis itu mulai meronta-ronta meminta asupan oksigen akibat tingkah gilanya menahan nafas agar sang indra penciuman tak tercemar wangi mint yang menguar di tubuh musuh. Wangi yang terus terang bisa merusak fungsi saraf pusat dalam jangka waktu tak terhingga.

_Fokus, Mamori! Fokus! Kalau tidak, kelemahanmu akan terlihat. Dan jika itu terjadi, kau hanya tinggal sejarah,_ Mamori mengingatkan diri sendiri.

Well! Sepertinya lumayan sukses karena sedetik kemudian pandangan Mamori mulai berkilat tajam dengan otak yang memutar cepat. Bersiap menghadang serangan apapun yang datang dari si peneror psikis di depannya.

''Ceh, tidak kusangka kau terjebak dengan bodohnya setelah menolak kuajak ke toilet.'' Hiruma bersuara. Sarkastis. Membuat Mamori hanya bisa menggeram sebal tanpa komentar.

Yup! Ini dia jawaban teka-teki itu. Jawaban yang sialnya telat disadari otak Mamori.

Hiruma memasang jebakan yang mengharuskan ia terperangkap disalah satu pilihan. Tinggal di club house ataupun ikut ke toilet, semua berujung pada satu kata.

Kalah!

Bagaimana tidak kalah? Kalau kau ikut ke toilet pria, kau akan di potret untuk bahan buku ancaman. Sementara jika kau tinggal di club house, ponsel penggoda iman sudah menunggu untuk diacak-acak tangan nakalmu sampai sang pemilik berhasil memergokimu seperti sekarang.

Oh, ya! Tolong jangan lupakan fakta penting bahwa Mamori bukan hanya 'mengacak', tapi juga 'membumi-hanguskan' si ponsel malang.

''Dan lagi... tumben kau lupa, aku punya ratusan ponsel?''

Ini dia jawaban kedua!

Bisa-bisanya Mamori melupakan hal sepenting itu.

Hiruma, kan punya segudang ponsel terkutuk yang entah ia curi dari siapa. Jadi jangan heran kalau si malaikat cantik itu tidak menemukan fotonya di folder manapun karena mungkin saja ponsel semalam dan hari ini berbeda.

Lagipula Hiruma bukan orang bodoh yang akan membawa-bawa foto bahan ancamannya, sementara si musuh berada tepat di depan mata. Menunggu ia lengah dan...

GAME OVER!

_Oh, ayolah, Mamori! Hiruma-kun tidak sebodoh itu. Ralat, kecuali saat penculikan foto cheerleader dan otak jeniusnya jelas belajar dari kesalahan,_ inner Mamori mengutuki diri.

''Mou, Hiruma-kun! Kau benar-benar orang paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui!'' Mamori mendesis sinis, mengepal tangan kuat-kuat untuk menetralisir darah tinggi yang hampir menyerangnya.

''Hn?'' Hiruma mengangkat sebelah ali, aneh. Sedikit _surprise_ mendengar Mamori mulai lepas kontrol berkata kasar.

Yah, setidaknya sang setan belum pernah mendengar kalimat 'wow' seperti itu dari si malaikat, walaupun belakang ini Mamori cukup sering menggerutu.

Sesaat kemudian, Hiruma menyeringai lebar.

''Ho, aku baru tahu seorang malaikat bisa bersifat setan juga?'' godanya yang membuat Mamori semakin bertampang medusa.

''Mou, Hiruma-kun! Kau- eh?'' Mamori terkesiap kaget. Membelalak lebar mendapati Hiruma meringsek maju. Semakin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka yang sukses membuat jantungnya mencelos sesaat, kemudian berdentum lebih cepat di sela-sela gerakan refleknya meletakkan tangan di dada jelmaan setan itu. Bermaksud mendorong tubuh Hiruma.

Tindakan yang bukan hanya tak berguna, tapi juga amat sangat fatal karena si tangan lentik jelas merasakan sensasi aneh dada bidang berstektur sang kapten Deimon Devil Bats beserta aliran hangat tubuh dibalik seragam amefuto merahnya yang seolah terserap di telapak tangan Mamori dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

_Payah!_ Mamori mengumpat di dalam hati.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur! Ia tidak mungkin melepas tangannya dan membiarkan Hiruma menindihnya semakin dalam, kan?

''Hati-hati dengan status malaikatmu. Bila ternoda kegelapan bisa bahaya, kan?'' Hiruma mendesis tepat di telinga kiri Mamori. Pelan dan penuh penekanan. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya kembali mundur untuk menatap si pemilik safir seraya menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi tetap menempel di tembok. Menyentuh pipi Mamori yang langsung memerah panas sembari mengelus lembut bibir Mamori dengan ibu jari. ''Sayang sekali kalau kau jadi penghuni neraka sepertiku.''

Blush!

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Mamori merasakan aliran panas menjalar ganas di sekujur tubuhnya. Menciptakan dentuman cepat di empat bilik jantung yang ia miliki dengan efek samping kerusakan fungsi saraf pusat.

Yah, untungnya hanya sementara. Karena sesaat kemudian _lobus frontalis_ Mamori lebih mendominasi _lobus parietalis_-nya. Mengingatkan ia tentang adegan _nonsense_ di atap sekolah.

_Orang ini... uh, awas kau!_

Dengan sisa-sisa keberanian konyol yang ia miliki, Mamori reflek membuka mulut. Bermaksud menggigit jempol sang setan yang masih setia mengelus bibir bawahnya.

Gerakan fatal nomor dua.

Hiruma jelas lebih awas dalam urusan memutar otak dan gerak reflek. Makanya Mamori tidak heran kalau tangan kanan Hiruma langsung menjauh dari mulutnya sembari mundur selangkah untuk mengamankan diri.

Yang ia tidak prediksi justru gerakan selanjutnya.

Tangan kiri Hiruma balas mencengkam dagu Mamori, menyusul tangan kanannya yang kembali maju, mendorong bahu si malaikat agar punggungnya semakin menempeli tembok bercat putih di belakangnya.

''Kau... emph!''

Skakmat!

Adegan yang tidak perlu diperjelas karena selain masih rated T, Mamori bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang ia ingat hanya...

Mamori menegang cepat, sontak mencengkram seragam di area dada Hiruma. Tubuhnya tersentak beku merasakan sesuatu yang panas dan basah menjalar liar di rongga mulutnya. Memberi efek pusing mendadak karena perasaan aneh yang seolah mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya, yang juga membuat persendian Mamori terasa lemas dan...

Brukk!

Mamori melorot jatuh dengan nafas ngos-ngosan saat Hiruma ―yang sadar dari tingkah gilanya― menjauh sembari menghilangkan kontak fisik di antara mereka.

''Ceh, manis cream puff sialan!''

Satu kalimat sinis yang mampu membuat gendang telinga Mamori berkedut nyeri dan langsung mengaktifkan fungsi sel-sel indra di tubuhnya yang sempat off.

Tidak ada blushing!

Tidak ada sport jantung!

Gadis berambut sebahu itu kontan mendongak dengan tatapan membunuh saat mendapati wajah sang iblis terlihat mengernyit jijik sembari melahap permen karet free sugar dari dalam saku celananya. Berharap aroma mint itu bisa menetralisir indra pengecapnya yang seakan terkontaminasi zat berbahaya.

''Hiruma-kun, kau...''

''HI-RU-MA!''

Drap... Drap... Drap...

Brakk!

Mamori yang masih ingin marah terpaksa menghentikan perubahan wujudnya dari angel jadi mak lampir begitu suara lantang Kurita menggema di luar _club house_, disusul gempa lokal dan bunyi pintu yang tergeser cepat ―kalau tidak mau disebut kasar.

''Kami sudah keliling lapangan 200 kali sesuai perintah!'' lapornya riang di depan pintu sembari berusaha masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil yang entah kenapa sliding door-nya tak pernah muat ia lewati. _Mungkin aku harus diet? Atau minta Musashi memperlebar jalan masuk, ya? _pikirnya santai setelah berhasil melewati rintangan dan...

Krekk!

Kurita yang menginjak 'sesuatu' di lantai langsung terdiam. Mengangkat kaki kanan dengan wajah pucat pasi begitu menyadari benda yang ia jadikan ''perkedel'' adalah sebuah ponsel tanpa casing yang super duper hiper tak berbentuk lagi.

''Hi- Hi- Hiruma... HWAAA, AKU MERUSAK PUNYA ORANG! BAGAIMANA INI?'' Si nomor punggung 10 panik sendiri. Bahkan sampai menangis dan sembah sujud di depan si ponsel malang yang membuat Mamori sweatdrop di tempat.

_Itu, kan salahku?_ innernya tidak nyaman seraya bangkit dari lantai tempatnya duduk.

''Ku- Kurita-kun, ano...''

''Ck, hentikan tangisan bodohmu, gendut! Ini salah wanita sialan di sampingku!'' Hiruma memotong ketus.

''Mou, Hiruma-kun! Jangan sebut aku 'wanita sialan'. Lagipula aku melempar ponsel itu juga karena kau membuatku kesal,'' bela Mamori tidak terima yang disambut letupan gelembung permen karet tanda cuek dari sang kapten Deimon Devil Bats. Si pemilik mata safir itu jelas menggeram sebal, namun ia memilih diam. Toh, percuma kalau lawannya setan. Akhirnya Mamori mengalihkan perhatian pada Kurita yang kini menghapus air mata.

''Yokatta na, ponsel-chan... jadi, bukan aku yang merusakmu sampai tak berbentuk begini, ya?'' ujarnya senang seraya memperhatikan ponsel hancur yang kini ia pegang.

"Haha..." Mamori tertawa garing tanpa komentar. Setidaknya ia tahu ponsel itu tidak separah sebelum diinjak si pemilik berat 160 kilo di depannya.

"Ne, Hiruma... Ini ponsel siapa?" Kurita jadi penasaran. "Sayang sekali. Sepertinya masih baru?" ratapnya tidak tega.

Mamori yang walaupun tidak ditanya langsung menunjuk Hiruma sembari menyeringai penuh kemenangan. _Lumayan... bisa balas dendam, _innernya usil. Sementara yang ditunjuk hanya mengangkat sebelah alis cuek. Lalu dengan santai menggeser arah telunjuk gadis berambut coklat di sampingnya kearah depan dan menyorot Kurita.

"Eh?"

"..."

"..."

"EEEHHH?"

* * *

''Mou, Hiruma-kun! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!''

Mengomel sendiri, Mamori langsung berguling-guling di atas kasur. Frustasi mengingat wajah memelas Kurita yang menangis darah sambil makan 200 biji cream puff sebagai penghilang stress akibat HP kesayangannya yang sekarat di depan mata. Untungnya_ line backer_ baik hati itu tidak sampai hati meminta ganti rugi pada seseorang yang secara tidak langsung menjadi malaikat penghancur benda elektronik.

Namun lebih dari itu, Mamori juga belum lupa misi awalnya yang kini gagal total untuk menemukan foto 'suci'nya di antara kubangan -?- ponsel Hiruma yang entah ada di mana dan bagaimana cara mencurinya.

''Huft...'' Mamori menghela nafas lelah seraya memandangi langit-langit kamar. ''Masa aku harus mendatangi rumah Hiruma-kun lalu menggeledah seisi... Eeeh? BENAR JUGA! KENAPA TIDAK KEPIKIRAN?'' soraknya tiba-tiba seraya bangkit dari kasur. Sedetik kemudian, Mamori yang mulai berfikir aneh langsung menyambar ponsel flip b'corak pink-hitam di saku blazer hijaunya. Memencet beberapa tombol, lalu menempelkannya di telinga.

''Hallo?''

''Kurita-kun?'' Mamori menebak senang. Untung saja yang mengangkat telpon rumah Kurita, orang yang ia cari. ''Aku minta alamat Hiruma-kun,'' ujarnya santai yang disusul teriakan histeris di seberang sambungan.

''EEEHHH? KAU INGIN MENGANTAR NYAWA?''

.

.

.

^^Tsuzuku^^

.

.

.

Yosh, next chap: Petualangan di rumah hantu You-nii. Ada yg mau ikut ga? Ayo lindungi sang malaikat dari kegelapan! #Plak! *ditabok AK-47*


End file.
